Love Potion
by axlorg89
Summary: Lucy drinks a special drink that Mira found by accident! As the potion takes affect, Natsu happens to be right in front of her face. Guess who she falls for (; A classic Love potion story with a twist! Maybe a Lime? Pure randomness...
1. Chapter 1

**I can't help it! The idea instantly flowed in me! Love potion! Enjoy**

"What's this?" Lucy Heartfilia said, unknowing that she is about to fall victim to a love potion.

Lucy was sitting on a bar stool where Mira was working. Lucy lost a bet so she had to drink the Fairy Tail` Special. She waited anxiously until Mirajane set the drink in front of her.

She was now facing a glass vial with an odd pink color in it.

Apparently Lucy wanted to try the Fairy Tail special. Also known as, whatever Mirajane finds somewhere. Basically, it's random so it could either be the best drink you could have, or the most revolting drink.

"Something I bought from this creepy old lady, she didn't say anything except that I could use it." Mira explained.

Natsu, who started the bet, had to witness it because he wouldn't miss the chance to see Lucy's shocking face after the drink.

"That's right! Now drink up! We had a bet!" Natsu chimed happily. Lucy gulped, while Mira was watching from a safe distance. Some Fairy Tail Specials were explosive if you open the vial. In fact, after hearing the challenge no one except Natsu, Lucy, Mira, Happy, and a couple of members were in the guild. Probably in fear of it exploding the guild.

Lucy scrolled the top of the vial loose. No explosions came. 'Perfectly normal' Lucy told herself. She slowly brought the vial towards her lips and drank the odd pink liquid.

The liquid felt warm, as if it had been sitting out for days. Yet it was sweet and had a touch of strawberries in it. It was so delicious that she even drank the whole vial, even though she just had to take a sip.

All of a sudden, Lucy felt almost tired. Even sleepy. As thought if she was going to be unconscious.

Her chest started to feel heavy. _What's going on with me!?_

In a flash of a moment, she felt her mind turn off and let her head hang low.

…

Natsu who was observing Lucy's face, really close in front of her face, was waiting to see her reaction.

"Lucy! I wanna see your face. Is it that disgusting! I wanna see your reaction Lucy!" Natsu complained.

Now Natsu turned where his face was right in front of her face. Inches apart.

Lucy held her head up. She looked at Natsu and then...

"WHAT THE!"

SCREECH!

CRASH!

Choop

…

Flashback of the last 10 seconds

Lucy tackled Natsu

Natsu screeched against the floor.

They crashed into a table

and?...

Lucy kissed Natsu

Flashback of the 10 seconds over

There Mirajane and Happy was. Witnessing what had just happened.

Lucy was on top of Natsu, kissing Natsu.

And there was Natsu. Wide-eyed and blushing.

The kiss lasted about 20 seconds before his senses came back and ended the kiss.

He looked over to Mirajane and Happy, both wide-eyed.

"I-It's not what it looks l-like! Lucy did that! NOT ME! Natsu stuttered as he blushed like crazy.

_What the? How the? Why the? Why did Lucy k-k-ki...I can't even say it! The heck!_

As Natsu finished his mini fuss inside his head. He slowly led his fingers to his lips

'_But__ she ain't half bad at doing it though'_

**Short? Yes. Yet I don't want to get through the whole process. I don't know how long this series will last. Oh well! Lets the Nalu love begin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love the reviews and support I've been getting! As promised, I will continue! Though it might mostly be comedy for this chapter. Just saying that at the moment it is not a lime.**

Last time

_As Natsu finished his mini fuss inside his head. He slowly led his fingers to his lips_

'_Though she ain't half bad at doing it though'_

Now

There was Natsu, thinking to himself that he has been sexually violated in a good way somehow.

There was Mira, who was thinking about mini Natsu's and Lucy's.

There was Happy, thinking about fish.

And then...There was Lucy, who was tied up to a chair mumbling "Natsu".

"Well?" Mira asked Natsu as she ended the silence.

"Well what?" Natsu asked.

"When did you start dating!"

"EH!"

"Why else would she kiss you?" Mira asked, obviously annoyed by Natsu's response.

"I don't know!"

"I do!" A voice piped up. Mira and Natsu's head turned towards Happy.

"You do?" Natsu asked, though it sounded like a grunt than a question.

"Aye! Natsu was down on his knees as he took Lucy in his hand last night at her house! He than confessed his love. Than after she agreed, they started baby-making!" Happy said. Though he obviously lied.

"LIAR! I NEVER-... Mira?" Natsu was cut off when he saw Mira had fainted.

It was obvious she had fainted from excitement.

"Happy! Anyways what do we do with Lucy?" Natsu asked, despite what Happy just did.

"We better take her to her apartment. She probably ate some bad fish!" Happy suggested.

"I guess I should untie her" Natsu concluded. Natsu went to where Lucy was tied up and began to untie her.

Before anything could happen. The moment became worse. In came Erza along with Gray and Juvia.

"As I was saying. My acting skills has gre-" Erza was saying before she landed eyes to the lobby of the guild.

"I-It's not what you think!" Natsu stuttered as he paused.

"Ohoho! SO what does it look like then, Natsu?" Erza asked. Her dark aura beating up.

The scenario was awful.

There was Lucy, who was tied to a chair. From Erza's view, it looked like Natsu was tieing Lucy up. Also, Lucy had bruises on her. (From crashing into the tables) Than there was Mira, who has just fainted on the floor.

"U-uh" Natsu began, but before he could saying anything more, Erza came in and knee'd him in the gut.

"Juvia will go help Lucy!" Juvia volunteered as she went to untie Lucy.

Gray, who just was enjoying the scene where Natsu was being beaten up.

"How dare you Natsu! Should I reteach you with physical pain about elegance!" Erza yelled as her eyes beamed red and her foot was on Natsu's head.

"Juvia untied Lucy!" Juvia announced. The bluenette helped Lucy to her feet. Lucy began to speak.

"It's okay Ezra! We were just playing...Though he took it to far. Erza, let me allow to punish him severely. I will take him to my home and see what I can do". Everyone was surprised as Lucy's words. She didn't sound like Lucy herself.

Erza nodded in agreement. "Do you want me to tie him up if he wants to run away?" Erza asked Lucy. Lucy simply nodded.

Erza tied Natsu up in 2 seconds and handed the leading rope to Lucy.

"Bye..." Lucy said as she dragged a tied up Natsu to her house!

The guild doors closed as she left.

"Lucy seems weird" Gray said.

"Juvia noticed it too!" Juvia agreed.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go wake up Mira" Erza just said.

The trio looked where Mira fainted, though she disappeared.

"HOLY MAVIS!" Mira cried. The trio turned around to see Mira, examining the vial that Lucy drank.

"Aye!" Happy agreed who was right beside Mira.

"What's wrong Mirajane?" The scarlet asked, a bit worried.

"I gave her a love potion!" Mira yelled. Mira had her eyes on the label of the vial.

The others looked confused. Their eyes begged for explanation

And so, Mira Explained.

…

"Luce? Are you acting okay?" Natsu asked as he was laid on Lucy's couch tied up.

"Yes, Natsu. I'll bring some snacks" Lucy said.

Natsu began squirming around in the position he was in. He then began to spark some fire til the whole rope turned into dust. He repositioned himself on the one-seater couch.

"NATSU! I brought us some snacks" Lucy announced looking way cheerful.

"Oh, thanks Luce! Just a question. Why did-" Natsu began as he got cut off. Lucy had walked over and sat on Natsu's lap.

"Say Ahh~" Lucy told Natsu innocently.

Natsu, being the dense idiot he is, thought nothing of it even though a slight blush crept on his cheeks.

"Ahh" said Natsu as he opened his mouth.

Lucy slowly plucked the strawberry into his mouth.

"That's good Luce!" Natsu said, admiring how nice Lucy is being.

"Wanna know what else is good!"

…

"AND SHE TOOK HIM TO HIS APARTMENT!" Erza yelled.

"The bottle says there are phases!" Mira informed the others.

"Whats the phases?" Juvia asked.

"It's by how the day is like. When the sun is up, she is clingy. And night is when she is..." Mira explained but abruptively stopped. She hid it behind her back and blushed intensly.

"What happens?" Gray pressed.

"S-S-She gets...seductive. As in she wants to seduce who she loves." Mira stuttered

Silence...

Erza promptly faints, Juvia starts daydreaming of her and Gray-sama, and Gray thinks how lucky Natsu is.

"Erza, you tied up Natsu and gave him to a momentarily rapist!" Juvia yelled!

Erza who had recovered from her faint feels like she betrayed herself.

"We have to save Natsu. Happy you fly over to Natsu now. We will catch up. Juvia, you stay here and make sure the story doesn't get out" Gray ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Happy responded and bolted out a window towards Lucy's complex.

"What has Natsu gotten himself into" Mirajane said to herself as she followed Gray, and Erza.

**Finished in one day. If you have any advice, tell me please... Reviews help keep me going on motivation. That's how I did it in one day. Hope you enjoyed. If i'm rushing it, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm having a poll! Anyways, Lucy, a momentarily rapist is unknown. I ****hope you enjoy!**

_Preview_

"_What has Natsu gotten himself into" Mirajane said to herself as she followed Gray, and Erza._

_Now_

**E**rza, Gray, and Mira were outside of Lucy's complex. Before they proceeded to bust down Lucy's door, they heard abnormal noises.

"Natsu stop! Don't do it anymore. If you do, we will be in trouble!" A voice that sounded aboslutely like Lucy.

"No Lucy! I wanna go all the way. We already did this much!" A natsu-like voice yelled out loud.

"Natsu!" A voice moaned.

"Lucy!" A different voice yelled out.

The trio just stood there. Completely phased. Erza was shivering, Gray was covering his ears. Mira felt light-headed. The trio felt like avoiding this but after a moment of thinking. Erza knew she couldn't leave Lucy like this. So...

**Crash!**

Erza busted the door open.

Natsu and Lucy looked at the broken down door

There was Lucy and Natsu. In between them was a mirror ball (Lucy got from a sale). Apparently Lucy didn't want to spend much money, but Natsu wanted an item online, it was a bidding website.

"YOU STILL HAVE YOUR VIRGINITY!" Gray yelled in happiness. Gray wanted to lose his virginity first before Natsu did.

"Eh!" Natsu asked in astonishment.

"But how? Lucy is supposed to be rapist at this time of day?" Erza asked Mira.

"EHHH!" Natsu yelled again.

"Look at the window!" Mira said, pointing to the window.

The sun was showing up in the distance. The trio sighed in relief while Natsu continued to 'EH'.

"Natsu, you know that drink we gave to Lucy last night?" Mira reminded Natsu.

"You forced LUCY to DRINK!?" Erza yelled. Red eyes gleaming, with a dark evil aura looming over.

"Y-yes Mira" stuttered the dragon slayer trying to ignore Erza.

"Well it was a love potion." Mira explained slowly.

"Oh...but why did you say she was going to rape me?" Natsu asked curiously. Wondering why the trio thought Lucy was a rapist.

The trio looked flustered and nervous. Until Mira spoke up with a "No reason!"

"Lets go the guild!" Gray concluded. Wanting to change the subject badly.

…

UGH!

"Lucy...time to get off" Natsu yelled. He wondered why he was the only one walking to the guild.

The trio left faster than Erza could say "Strawberry cake". Obviously wanting to avoid any questions the pink-haired male might ask.

Now Natsu was walking towards the guild. With Lucy, clinging onto his back.

_Tch...She's like a backpack_

"Ahh, but your back is so warm" Lucy countered. Holding tigther on Natsu's neck.

"What do I have to do to get you off?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"Tell me this. "I love you and will never ever leave you. You are the only one for me. No matter what happens, I will always love you..I will always be here for you..." Lucy said.

"U-uh-um-I-I-I" Natsu stuttered. A blush grew on his face.

"And..." Lucy continued

"And?"

" I want to have as many babies with you, so please marry me!" Lucy yelled out loud innocently.

"AUG! NO WAY!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards the guild, his face completely red. The pink-haired mage ran and burst through the gild doors.

Salamander was blushing bright red and panting heavily. All the guild members looked at him.

"Whats going on?" Makarov asked.

"Lucy...love...pot-...me" was all Natsu managed to say.

The guild burst into celebration, congratulating Natsu.

"No.. you don't understand...Love..POTION!" Natsu yelled. The guild paused. They had sorrowful eyes.

"That's perfect! You got a busty women begging you for her love. What's the problem?" Gildarts laughed whole-heartedly. Cana then came up and punched him in the head. "Baka!(Idiot)" She yelled.

"I like Lucy how the way she was. Besides, if she likes me, I want it to be true..." Natsu said.

The guild paused again.

"You liiiiiiiiike her!" Happy called out. He appeared from the crowd and laughed innocently.

"HAPPY!" Natsu called out while blushing.

"I-i-i mean that I just want the regular old Lucy back!" Natsu yelled out loud.

The whole guild chuckled as Natsu blushed a little.

"Anyways...I need HELP!"

"I guess I should step in and help. Even if it pains my heart..." A mysterious voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Natsu asked the mysterious voice.

"I said it" Loke said, his hair was in his usual magic spirit way. Natsu always thought he put too much hair gel in it.

"Cool! You'll help me?" Natsu asked cheerfully.

"Yes, now follow me. I think we should do it at Lucy's house to make it perfect." Loke told Natsu.

Though Natsu, confused, didn't know what he meant by perfect, but decided not to question him.

"In the meantime, Erza, Gray, and Elfman will try to find the cure!" Mira yelled to Natsu and Loke as they both left the guild with Lucy on Natsu's back.

…

"So what do I gotta do?" Natsu asked curiously. Natsu was ready to try anything to get Lucy back to normal. Even if she had punched him outside her window or lucy kick'd him for invading her house. Though Loke had another idea.

"First" Instructed Loke. "Sit on her bed and you too Lucy!" Loke ordered. Both sat on Lucy's pink fluffy bed.

"Now face eachother. Natsu...Stroke Lucy's hair." Natsu was a bit curous by his methods but ignored it. He began stroking Lucy's soft and smooth blonde hair. He swears, he started feeling a bit _hot. _It was very unusual considering he handled heat.

"Lucy now start leaning in and push him on the bed. Natsu once she pushes you on the ground put your arms on her curves. Thats good! Now take in every curve. After that you both roll over so that Natsu is ontop of Lucy... Natsu, put your left hand on her left leg and slide it. Slide it up and down... Now Natsu start taking off her shirt an-" "WHAT!" Natsu shreiked.

"It's the only way Natsu..." Natsu sighed and simply did as he was told. He removed her blue/white jacket. Than he started to take of her main shirt. Her bra just stood there. It was gold with white dots.

Natsu could feel himself blushing madly. He now heard a **CLICK!**

He turned his head around. Loke was taking a picture with this weird thing.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"A 'phone' It was on sale at the spirit world." Loke exclaimed. "Ignore me. Now please wait while I send this over to the online world while millions of people will die from excitement. As I was saying. GO on. Now kiss her.

"WHAT! WHY!" Natsu said, turning his head over again. Meanwhile, the blonde who has been waiting patiently, put her two hands on Natsu's cheeks. "It's alright. I'll help you on every step! Now just lean closer." Lucy calmly said.

Natsu faced her. She was absolutely irristable. Her deep brown eyes glowed and sparkled. Her lips was small and petite yet so smooth. It looked kissable and it seemed like it wouldn't bring any regrets. And her face. It highlighted her whole feature. It was soft and not a single mistake apeared. Her heart curved face and eyelashes strucked out on him. He wondered why he hand't known it sooner. Than again he didn't think of her in a romantically way before. He just had to lean down and...

"AGH STOP! STOP IT!" Natsu yelled before jumping out of Lucy's window. He had to get out! He had to! This was just too much! He had to run. If he did anything such as look at her. He will LOSE IT! He landed on the sidewalk and made a mad dash towards anywhere that could take him from this feeling!

…

Lucy who was surprised Natsu left. Simply stood up and cried.

Loke, who was still present came over and patted Lucy on the back. "Don't worry" Loke said. "You can try me since Natsu didn't work out." Leo calmly said, trying to reassure the blonde. The blonde simply glared at him through her wet eyes and ran out the door.

Leo could hear Lucy call out Natsu's name.

All of a sudden his new phone rang. It was a comment on the picture he sent of Natsu stripped Lucy.

**Photo Message Alert!**

**Facebook.**

**Mirajane Strauss, Juvia, and 13039758468 Likes this**

**Comments.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **Who woulda thought!

**Juvia Fullbuster: **Now Lucy is not Juvia's love rival!

**Gray Fullbuster: **Can't believe he had it in him! **JUVIA**! Change your last name back to normal!

**Elfman Strauss: **A man takes it fast! That's what a man does!

***Newest Comment*Erza Scarlet: **WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON **Natsu Dragneel! **I will make him feel the pain of a thousand swords for taking advantage of Lucy! ):

"Oh boy..." Loke said as he checked Erza's comment.

"I can't believe Erza didn't blame me for taking the picture." Loke said relieved.

***Newest Comment***** Erza Scarlet: **Whoever took this picture and didn't stop them will also feel a thousand swords through you!

"I think that's my cue to go back to the spirit world" And with that, Loke disappeared.

**SO yea...Guess Natsu is trying to get himself away from his pervy thoughts. For some reason I am calling every guy I know Natsu! NO joke! Though I haven't said Lucy by accident. Anyways I hoped you enjoy. Reason for lateness (1 day late) was because of writers block and some social life needs. Btw, should I start a new series? (Nalu related)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. Updates will be slower until friday. Now shall we start? Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail. If I did, Nalu would be everywhere.**

**(No previously this time)**

Natsu was running through the forest. He had to get away from Lucy! He made a quick turn and tried to think of a plan. He could live as a hermit the rest of his life. Like a ninja! Then he could get away from it all. But... hermits don't eat enough food. Maybe he could stay at Lucy's hous...Oh... Thats right, Love potion.

I'm going to have to doze it off. A nap seems to be in order.

Why did he have to feel this way towards Lucy! It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Just a quick nap" Natsu told himself as he lied down next to a tree.

Though, Natsu had forgotten that he usually comes to Lucy's house every night. So it has become a habit for him...

…

Natsu Dragneel woke up with a start. He opened his eyes slowly. He was on top of a pink bed. It was fluffy and familiar. He then realized why it was familiar. He stood up while still sitting on the bed. Had he sleep-walked here?

"Natsu...?" A voice wavered. Natsu looked to the source. There it was, Lucy, nothing more than in her sleep-wear. Only, she was wearing her black bra and underwear. Natsu gulped. He felt himself getting hot again.

"Natsu...?" Lucy called again. She seemed worried. But, when she called his name a second time, he instinctively stood up and turned towards the window, he tried to make a break towards the window until Lucy latched onto his hand.

"P-Please don't leave. Don't leave me Natsu" Lucy begged. Natsu gazed into her chocolate eyes. It seemed like she was ready at any moment to break out tears. Her whole body was shaking as if she was recovering from a disease. She looked so fragile. He snapped himself out of it.

"No Lucy! The love potion is affecting you. This is not you!" Natsu explained sternly, though he was adverting her eyes. Lucy continued to stare. "No Natsu. You don't understand. The love potion doesn't take affect unless I share a strong bond with you. The stronger the bond, the strong I love. Don't you feel my heart beating?" Lucy asked as she grabbed Natsu's hand and put it on her left breast.

"THATS NOT THE ONLY THING I'M FEELING!" Natsu yelled as he pulled his hand from her grip.

"Natsu... Please...Just stay with me this one night. The others told me that they went to find the cure and will surely be back by midnight..." Lucy told truthfully. Natsu knew she wasn't lying. Lucy would never lie. That's one thing he liked about Lucy.

"F-FINE!" Natsu stuttered. Oh Mavis, the stuttering has started again. He proceeded to get comfortable on the bed as Lucy came in after him.

Natsu got uncomfortable now. Just sleep. It will be over in the morning...

"Natsu?" Lucy responded. Natsu turned his back to face her. "I just want to say thank-you! You really are special to me. Without you, never of this would happen. I mean Fairy Tail. So, thank you Natsu..." She told Natsu.

Natsu froze in place. The last straw has been taken. He couldn't hold back. No he couldn't. It was just too much! Maybe if he could just hold back a little long- Natsu began to stare at Lucy.

She was crying. "G-G-Gomen(Sorry)...You probably think I'm weird for saying that. Then again, I'm always weird, right?" She muttered.

The blanket flew up. Natsu quick as light, was ontop of Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked as Natsu was ontop of her.

"I'm sorry Luce...I just can't hold it in anymore." Natsu said solemnly as his eyes bored into hers. He bent down and began nipping at her neck. Lucy squeaked again. She was blushing lightly. It just made Natsu think she was cuter.

Natsu raised his head from her neck and stared directly at her face. She was beautiful. Natsu got inches closer at her lips. He pressed it softly against hers. The list probably lasted a minute because they had to retreat for air. Natsu felt the zing! The kiss felt good against her plump and pink lips.

And that's when clothes were thrown aside...

_**Lets Check on Erza shall we? (Noooo I wanna see the Lime Part!) Sorry but, for the sake of younger viewers that may have strayed on this story**_

"Natsu" A voice moaned

"Lucy!" Natsu pleaded.

Erza, Gray, and Wendy, who figured she might take notes on the Love potion cure, was infront of the door.

Wendy started blushing and squirmed around. "Maybe I should go back" She suggested.

Erza, who had the love potion cure in hand, told Wendy. "Don't worry. Natsu wouldn't do anything unhonerable. The last time, it was the same. It was only misunderstandings. See i'll show you."

Erza opened the door and the bunch walked inside. They froze. There was something under the sheets that was moving vigorously.

"H-H-Ha Ha. Wendy, its just a misunderstanding, They are probably reading stories under the sheets. I'll show you" Erza stuttered. She came towards the moving sheets.

Gray decided it was best to not see what was going on if it was true. So his eyes surveyed the floor. His eyes stopped as he saw Lucy's and Natsu's clothes thrown aside. Well Natsu's scarf wasn't.

"Erza..." Gray warned.

The warning came too late.

Erza removed the sheets in one pull. There it was. The mental picture that ruined Wendy's childhood.

Natsu was in middle of putting his (Insert appropriate word here) In her (Insert appropriate word here) naked. Only his scarf hang loosely on his neck.

And thus, Natsu has taken Lucy's virginity.

Natsu looked at Erza. Shriveling in fear. Lucy looked at Wendy.

"This is what you do when you love someone. It's also how babies are made" Lucy explained cheerfully to Wendy. Wendy, who's childhood has been shattered, proceeded to run away and scream.

Gray promptly sneaked out. Trying to avoid and connections to this with him.

"I-It's not what it looks like." Natsu quickly explained to Erza.

Erza's face raised. She was blushing fiercely. But it wasn't funny because red lights shone in her eyes and a dark aura appeared. She summoned a sword.

"DIE FOR DISRESPECTING LUCY!" Erza yelled as she brought her sword down.

"Please Stop". Erza stopped. Lucy who was fully clothed from changing while Erza and Natsu talked stood infront of Natsu, which made Erza stop her sword.

"Lucy, I almost forgot about you. I have the cure. All you just have to do is drink it up" Erza responded. (Just incase you forgot, Lucy is the real Lucy, only mixed emotions)

"N-n-no" She whispered.

"What was that Lucy?" Erza asked again.

"NO! I WON'T TAKE IT" Lucy yelled. Lucy quickly snatched the cure, jumped out of the window and landed perfectly. She then began to run into the forest.

"You better find her made her drink it. Also, get clothes on!" Erza ordered.

"Aye!" Natsu said as he began putting his clothes on and jumping n the window.

Erza stood there. She knelt down and cried. "This ig going to hurt you Natsu, I'm sorry"

**And...Pause! I know i've been gone for a long time, I just got caught up in some other wonderful things in life. Expect updates for this story slowly. I have 4 unfinished stories. Anyways, thank for the feedback.**

**Review Plz**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**No comment on progress. I am typing this at the moment because of the 5-hour long car-ride to Amarillo and back.**

**Last time**

_Erza stood there. She knelt down and almost cried. "This is going to hurt you Natsu, I'm sorry"_

**Now**

"LUCY!" He called out. No reply. He hoped she didn't break it. It was already raining so he couldn't sniff her out. Even though he knew this forest inside and out, it was not that dense. That is, until he heard sobs coming from a particular tree.

"Lucy?" He called again. Only in a much more gruff answer. He knew what he had to do.

The sobbing stopped briefly, before it started once more. Natsu came to a tree. Leaning on the tree was Lucy. Her clothes was torn, from running into the forest, and she had cuts. She was still holding onto the Cure.

"Lucy..." He said coldly. A tone he never used before. It even shocked Lucy.

"N-N-No" She stuttered defiantly.

"Drink it...NOW" He harshly said.

"NO" She responded stronger.

"If you won't do it, I wont stand to be near or even look at you. We may have started what we did back there but I realized you aren't her. You were lying. Drink It. If not, I will hate you deeply and never even look at you again. I will even leave Fairy Tail because of you..." He trailed off, he didn't know how direct to be. He turned his back on her. And started walking in no direction of particular. Until he heard her say...

"I hope the inner me falls in love with you. I sure did but not anymore. I hate you Natsu Dragneel-" She cut off. Natsu turned his head to her. She was staggering towards him. The cure she held was empty. She drank it.

Her face was crying. Heck Natsu wanted to cry with her. She collapsed and Natsu caught her before she hit the floor...

_...1 week later..._

The love potion incident has been kept a secret by Natsu's request. He felt like he didn't he didn't deserve her. After what he said the last week, he had to pretend nothing happened between them. It was HELL. But he had to endure. She looked like the normal weird beautiful Lucy.

Sadly, things started to go back to normal. Or almost. Lucy went on dates again. It was her 3rd one from that week (Which Natsu burned downed the guys house) and this time, she came back blushing as ever. Her fingers found her way to her lips constantly. She even blushed more when her guild mates were around. Asking why she was blushing. It drove Natsu insane about who this guy was.

The next day, Lucy was behaving coldly. Natsu figured it was because she found out who burned her dates houses but it seemed not. She was cold nowadays. Especially to Natsu. He couldn't figure out why. Ever since that date, she acted strange. So strange even Natsu didn't sneak into her house anymore.

"Natsu?" Mirajane said, interrupting him from his thoughts. "Shouldn't you say the truth?"

"I don't deserve her...Besides, to her I am the dense idiot about everything. Even though I was. Anyways, she doesn't have to know." Natsu replied, wanting to end the conversation badly.

"If you won't say! I will tell her! And tell her what Wendy saw" Mirajane added. A glare followed.

Natsu immediately stood up, and went to Lucy's apartment.

…

"What should I say!? I took advantage of you and we helped ruined Wendy's childhood? What should I do!?" He rambled to himself. He made a turn and there it was. Lucy's house. He quickly climbed the window and snuck into her bed. Although her bed felt different. It smelled very, very, very clean. As if someone wanted all the bacteria in the world out.

Natsu began to feel a figure. Lucy's figure. An urge overswept him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She responded by snuggling deeper in his chest. Her sweet smell of vanilla intoxicated him.

…

Lucy felt like she was in a dream. Everywhere she went was always the same. It was warm and very welcoming. She wanted more. Then her dreamed changed. She dreamed that Natsu was cuddling with her. Thinking it was a dream she decided she might as well enjoy it.

"Natsu, your so warm..." Lucy muttered.

"Ah, your awake and normal Luce" Natsu replied.

"And your still Natsu. In dreams or real life, you still are Natsu"

"Dream?"

"Yea, the real Natsu is to scared to face the truth. I like this Natsu better" She said snuggling even more closer to his chest. Natsu frowned.

"Luce...this isn't a dream..." He said. She rubbed her eyes in a sleepy manner which Natsu found cute.

"What do you mean? Dream Natsu, you always the dreams we share together" She said.

"You dream about me!?" Natsu chuckeled, almost baffled.

"What, do you have dream loss or something? Besides if it isn't a dream then I should be able to pinch myself awake." She said.

"Go ahead" Natsu said smirking.

Lucy proceeded to pinch herself. She looked at Natsu. He didn't disappear. She pinched harder. Still visible. She pinched harder. Visible.

Her eyes widened and her blush appeared, stronger than ever. She fumbled out of her bed and fell on ground, backing away while on the ground.

"R-R-REAL NATSU!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't know you dreamed of me." He said, which made her blush even more.

"G-Get out!" She yelled.

"But you were cuddling with me" Natsu protested. Again, she blushed the color of Erza's hair.

"I thought you were the other Natsu!" She managed to spit out.

"So you dream of cuddling with me?" He responded. Her whole face was red, even her neck!

"N-N-NO!" She began stuttering.

"What's wrong with it? You dream of cuddling with me? So isn't it a dream come true?" Natsu teased some more.

"J-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She managed to get out.

"Lucy..." Natsu said, his tone was now serious. Even Lucy got surprised by his sudden change of emotions.

"What did you mean by i'm scared to face the truth?" Natsu asked. His eyes never leaving her.

Lucy's eyes avoided his gaze and she cursed under her breath.

"It wasn't intended for you" She replied.

"Do you want me to go back to the part where you were dreaming of me?" Natsu countered. Lucy blushed, still avoiding his gaze.

"N-No. But still" Lucy said. She began to get up.

"Still what..." Natsu said. He began to get closer. She stepped back a step.

"You started this?" She said, avoiding the question at hand. He took another step, she took a step back.

"Started what? Tell me." Natsu ordered. He stepped further. His gaze was hardening.

"I can't say it..._THUD!_" Lucy started but, when she took a step back, she hit the wall.

"Tell me. Or else" Natsu said. He stepped close and pinned his arms on the wall, not letting her escape.

Lucy blushing from the position they were in, opened her mouth but no words came. "Don't do this Natsu" She managed to say.

"Look at me." He said.

"N-No"

"Look at me and tell me 'No'" He urged, getting frustrated at this point.

She turned her head, and opened her eyes. She met his eyes with hers. Natsu's gaze softened. He was smiling gently. His eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Tell me..." He softly said.

Lucy, could take no more.

"FINE!" She yelled as she sank to her knees. Tears started forming and it fell. Natsu sank down to her level too and began stroking her hair to calm her.

"I-I-I remember" Lucy mustered up. Natsu hoped she didn't remember what he thinks she remembered, her blush began to fade.

"What did you remember?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"The love potion...I remember every single bit of what I did" She said quietly, almost whispered. Natsu froze, not from shock but from embarrassment.

"So you know we had s-" "YES!" She said cutting him off, not wanting to remember though she blushed again.

"And, all those things I did to you" She added.

"I guess you heard the words 'I hate you', huh?" Natsu added, he began to lower his face.

"mhm" Lucy hummed while nodding her face.

"Luce, you know I didn't mean that."

"I know" She promptly whispered.

"Can you stop being more of a weirdo than usual? Your always angry at me and the guid. Can you go back to be being normal?" Natsu asked.

"No...Not anymore...I can't..." Lucy told Natsu.

"Why?"

"Cause...I WONT SAY" Lucy screamed as she ran out the door. There was a hint of anger in her voice. What did Natsu do this time?


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a confession guys...The last chapter (Chapter 5) was not a chapter. I intended to add more but I knew I had to get this story updated. Chapter 5 was uncompleted, but I put it in anyways. Gomen.**

**Chapter 6: **I want the Present. Not the Past.

Natsu could easily track Lucy down. Her scent was intoxicated him so much that he didn't even need a nose! He hurriedly ran towards the scent. Rain began to pound down. "Ugh...I hate the rain" Natsu said to no one in particular.

At the guild, Juvia sneezed. "Juvia thinks someone is talking about her" Juvia said.

Back to what was really happening, Natsu followed the scent until he reached Fairy Hills. An apartment for female mages. Natsu gulped. It was female-only place. Which meant Erza lived there. Which meant tat if Lucy went to confide to Erza, he was as good as dead.

He sweat-dropped before starting to climb the apartment. He could probably spot Lucy through a window. After all, breaking into homes were his specialty.

He noticed things when he climbed over certain windows. Erza was reading some kind of hentai novel. EverGreen was trimming one of her bushes into the shape of Elfman. And Wendy was dressing up Charla. Finally, Natsu reached Levy's window to see that Levy was comforting a weeping Lucy. Natsu listened to their conversation. His eyes widened. How stupid could he have been!

Natsu immediately busted through the windows and jumped on Lucy. Levy and Lucy gasped. "NATSU! GET OFF FROM ME! GO AWA-" Lucy started screamed as she gave weak punches on Natsu's chest. Her screaming got cut off when Natsu pressed his lips to hers. That immediately stopped her protesting. **(Okay Kiddos, time for you who are immature to leave...That means me too! D: )**

Levy took this as a cue to leave the room and left the two lovebirds to talk things out a bit.

Lucy stopped her punches and her hands began to pull Natsu's body closer. Natsu broke the kiss for air. They both panted for air.

Natsu looked at Lucy. Her eyes were still watery and she was gently smiling. Her gentle eyes showed satisfaction. Her hair was let down and waved down. Natsu couldn't hold himself any longer. "I'm sorry" Natsu said inbetween kisses. "I didn't realize how you felt." Natsu began to nip at her neck. "I should have realized it." The two began to rip each others clothes off.

"I-It's okay...I'm glad you came after me...So does this mean that...we're official." Lucy asked as she paused to take in many moments.

Natsu smirked.

"I ain't kissing you for nothing." Natsu explained. "I was afraid that you didn't want me that way. Thank you." Natsu added before going back to groping her breasts. Lucy gasped as Natsu began to take in her sides. Feeling her up and down. They both enjoyed it.

…

(Because I made this story very random, I HAD to do this)

"Hey Levy-san! What are you doing by your bedroom door?" Wendy asked Levy.

"I am waiting for two love-birds to make up a fight" Levy explained. Levy wanted so badly to peek at what they might be doing to resolve their issues but needed to respect their privacy. But...That doesn't mean Wendy has too.

"Hey Wendy? Do you want to see how a couple makes up their fights?" Levy asked evily. Wendy shivered. That's what Erza implied last time.

"I don't know Levy-San"

"Just for me!"

Wendy sighed and gave in. She opened the door and walked in.

Wendy's eyes turned big.

In a second Wendy screamed out while running away. She was covering her eyes as she ran out. She ran down the hall, ran into a wall, and then ran to the left.

"What did Wendy see?" Levy wondered. She decided to peek.

There was Lucy and Natsu, grinning sheepishly.

"M-M-MY ROOM! YOU! HOW COULD. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT IN MY ROOM!" Levy exclaimed. And within a moment she fainted.

"What's that noise!?" Erza yelled as she came in. Erza blushed scarlet red that put her own hair to shame.

Erza proceeded to faint on top of Levy.

"What on earth is going on?" Evergreen asked as she walked in.

Evergreen's eyes widened. She took a old time camera. Took a picture and proceeded to send it over to facebook.

_(Insert Natsu and Lucy picture here) Natsu and Lucy did it!_

_29387344 billion others liked this_

_238974385 million others lost their innocent minds._

**Loke Lion: **NOOOOOOOOOO

**Mirajane Strauss: **I don't think it's wise to put that up there Evergreen. Ne?

**Lucy Heartphilia: **ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! IT'S PHOTOSHOPPED!

**Nastu Dragneel: **Why do you wanna hide this Luce? Now everyone will know your mine. Besides, we did it, who cares!

**Next chapter will be the epilogue. Have a nice day and please review!**


	7. Epilouge

**Alas, the time has come to put down this random story to sleep. I did have fun, but now I shall proceed to torture myself. Why? Spring break is over and new stories are popping up in my head.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Epilogue

Around the bar was 4 figures. One was a white-haired bar-tender. None other then Mirajane who was behind the bar. In front of the bar was three little figures, sitting on the bar stools.

"And that's how they got together!" Mira exclaimed to the three figures.

"But why do people go under the bed when they love eachother?" One asked. It was a male, he had charcoal eyes and red hair. It wasn't pink, but not bright red, more like a soft red paste as his hair waved in a nonchalant way. He had tan skin and seemed to be the youngest.

"Yea Mirajane?" A girl asked. She had blonde hair that was up in a bun and her bangs touched the sides of her cheeks. She also had soft brown eyes and peachy skin. She appeared to be the eldest child of the trio.

"Tell us!" Another girl begged. She had pink hair that flowed (Look at my profile pic)in two side ponytails. She had big brown eyes and sharp teeth. Her skin was pale and she appeared to be the middle child.

"Oh..well you see..." Mirajane began until a voice called out. "DON'T LISTEN TO MIRA!". All heads turned to a tall and beautiful adult.

"MAMA!" All three kids ran down to greet their mom.

"What have you told them, Mira?" The mother asked.

"Just how you and their dad began to love eachother...I just finished the story when they asked why you guys go under the covers" Mira explained with a smile as the adult flustered up.

"That was a good story too!" A masculine voice chimmed in.

"PAPA!" The three kids all yelled.

"How are my kids doing!?" the father asked as he ruffled each of their hair. Only the eldest child seemed to mind.

"Where's uncle Happy?" The young boy asked.

"He is going under the covers with Charle" The father explained cheekily as he received a slap from his wife.

"Kid's go see aunt Erza. She has better stories to tell!" The mother suggested. All kids nodded and bounded off to the red-head chatting with Jellal.

"I actually wanted my first child to be a son" The father admitted.

"What you don't love our daughters?" Lucy countered. "I do! But my son, Igneel will be the best! And I can't believe that Layla, our oldest daughter, is going to leave and live a normal life! How boring. I can't believe she decided that when she's so little!

"What about Nashi?" The mom asked, referring to the middle child.

"I'm pretty sure Nashi is going to stay in the guild. She even beat Igneel! She definitely inherited your kick!" The father commented.

"Lucy?" The father commented.

"Yea Nastu?" Lucy asked.

"I love you!"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Cheesy? Yes, but I don't care. I am doing a mini dance because my sunday's are free for a while. Til' I begin writing more stories. Igneel(7) is the youngest and plans on being the strongest. Nashi(8) is the middle child, and beats her younger brother many times. Layla(10) plans on leaving the guild when she's old enough and will begin her life as a merchant at "Love & Lucky". The story has ended. Thank you, for your time!**


End file.
